


IT Shorts

by Doffy



Series: Little books of little shorts :) [5]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Light Sadism, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Past Violence, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: A little collection of IT shorts.Enjoy. :)





	1. Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
Enjoy. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing with a very special friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
Enjoy. :)

Characters: Henry Bowers, Reader 

Pairing: slight Henry Bowers/Reader 

Genre: Horror, slight Romance

Additional Warnings: Swearing

Requester: -

Request: -

Story: 

"Shut up loser!" 

You sighed quietly at Henry's childish and rather violent antics. He would probably never change. Not  
that you would want him to change. Henry can be rather nice and gentle as well around you. Just not  
when he was with his gang or in a particularly bad mood like he was now.  
You pointed up into the sky with a bright smile on your lips. 

"Look Henry! A shooting star! You gotta wish something!" 

He raised an eyebrow up at you, now questioning your antics. Henry was way to old for such childish  
things. Or so he thought at least. But he was wrong, not that he knew that of course. But you knew  
that he was wrong and that's what counted in your opinion. 

"DId you-?" 

"Yeah, yeah dipshit. I did wish for something." 

"Great! I hope it will come true!" 

Henry glanced at you with a pokerface as his facial expression. He didn't really believe in such things.  
But if it made you happy, he would do it. Not that he liked you or saw you as a friend. You were a  
looser after all. 

"So that's why you watch stars with me then, Henry?" 

He accidentally said it out loud and cursed himself for doing it as well. Henry hated it when such things  
happened, which they did rather often if he was honest right now. 

"Shut it, loser before I beat your face in!" 

"Charming as always, Bowers." 

You replied with a giggle and a bright smile on your lips. Sitting up and looking down at Henry was the  
next thing you did. 

"Thank you for watching with me." 

"Yeah, yeah. Now scram." 

Another giggle escaped your throat as you stood up and ran away from your secret spot and from Henry as well.


	2. You don't have a choice, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bowers Gang has been inactive for a whole week.   
But of course Patrick Hockstetter had to catch you on your way to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
Enjoy. :)

Characters: Henry Bowers, Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Chris, Reginald "Belch" Huggings, Reader

Pairing: -

Genre: Horror 

Additional Warnings: Swearing

Requester: Wants to stay anonym

Request: Could you write something. Like. I have no clue. How about something with the Bowers Gang and the Reader? 

Story: 

It has been a while since the Bowers Gang was annoying you or anyone else at all. Everyone found it very strange to say the least. Nothing had happened for at least a whole week.   
Not that you didn't like the new born silence and peace, but something seemed off about it.   
Shrugging at your curious thoughts, you walked further down the pathway to school.   
You were already very late since you overslept. 

"Shit, shit, shit!" 

You started to run as fast as your legs were able to carry you and ran right past a familiar face. Not even a second later, your body met the hard ground beneath you. You didn't even had the time to react to someone being a complete asshole and trying to trip you.   
Turning around on your back, you encountered the familiar face of Patrick Hockstetter, making you inch away instantly from him.   
You see, you didn't like Patrick at all. In fact you hated him with a passion.   
He was the worst member of the bowers gang in your opinion.   
Patrick had a very creepy and sadistic vibe to him. Not like Henry's brute force, Victor's devilish smartness or Belch's grossness.   
All of them were upfront with their bad abilities, but not Patrick. He was more of a silent type. A real creep for most of the time. Sometimes, just sometimes you had witnessed Patrick being nice around certain people. But you weren't sure if it wasn't all just acting. 

"Where were you going that fast, Hun?" 

You raised an eyebrow at the unexpected nickname and just shook your head to get your mind a bit more clear.   
It was a stupid and unnecessary question. Of course Patrick knew where you were going that fast since he should be there as well, at school. 

"..School." 

He seemed to think about something in particular and suddenly started to smirk in a way you couldn't really pinpoint. 

"Today you will be coming with me, Darling. No school for you. Doesn't that sound nice?" 

You instantly shook your head in disagreement, not wanting to go with him at all. School was far better than going with one of the infamous Bowers Gang members. 

"Well to bad. You don't have a choice."


End file.
